Slug Street Scrappers: Vein's Fall
by PocketSevens
Summary: AKA The Culling Has Begun. As the Scrapper named Vein practiced her moves in the evening air at Slug Street Dam, another scrapper challenges her to a fight. Little does she know that an unknown person is watching the fight from the shadows with great interest. Little does she know what her fate will become. NOTE: Rated T for Violence and Character Death.


**A/N** – A fan fiction of "Slug Street Scrappers"?

I know what you're thinking: what _is_ "Slug Street Scrappers"? If you already know, just skip down to the bold text below. If not, please read on...

"Slug Street Scrappers" is a series of martial arts films on YouTube created by Whirlwind Action. The movies depict the lives of a number of fighters, or "Scrappers", as they try to achieve the rank of "Toughest in Town". As a kid, I used to enjoy watching the "Saturday Afternoon Martial Arts" specials on TV (even with the badly dubbed English). When I came across "Slug Street Scrappers" on YouTube, I _had_ to watch the first film. Then the second. And…of course, the third.

If you're a fan of martial arts films, I do recommend watching them. In my opinion, you need to watch all three Slug Street Scrapper movies. Here's why:

1. It will help you understand the history behind this story.

2. The first movie is only 16 minutes long and introduces the characters; while the second (46 min) and third (1:16) films start to flesh out the plot line as well as the characters' growth. (And you need to get past the first film as Bruiser come across as an ass in the first film, but his character starts to grow in the other two.)

3. The choreography is really good.

4. It's a fun movie series – a parody of the martial arts video games like Street Fighter or Double Dragon.

If you want to watch the original films, go to:

www dot youtube dot com /user/WhirlwindAction?feature=watch

or

www dot slugstreetscrappers dot com

(just remove the "(space)dot(space)" and replace with "." [no spaces])

**This fan fiction story takes place before the ending of "Slug Street Scrappers 3: Beat Em Up" with elements of "Slug Street Scrappers 2: Rise of Ryuken".**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to Slug Street Scrappers. SSS is owned by Whirlwind Action and produced by Whirlwind Action and Dragon Phoenix Entertainment.**

**NOTE: Possible spoilers enclosed. Read at your own risk.**

**ALSO NOTE: This story is rated T for violence and character death.**

* * *

**Slug Street Scrappers: Vein's Fall**

**Alternate Title: The Culling Has Begun**

Evening settled across the Slug Street Dam, casting shadows across the base of the structure. Another day was coming to an end; the city lights illuminated the dam in their artificial light. In the glow of the Dam's lights, a young woman, clad in an orange top and black tights, practices her Akuma Jutsu. Her pigtails flapped around her head as she moved with precision and lightning speed.

That was one thing Vein could count on: she was one of the fastest fighters around - even her Sensei Venom had told her so. She even described Vein as "intense".

It was that intensity that Venom tried to get Vein to control…

"_Vein, relax," Venom called out to her student, who was currently in the middle of throwing a number of punches in the air. The Master watch as her student was performing her kata – the choreographed routine to teach her successful combat techniques._

_But Vein was performing it with reckless abandon. Venom shook her head and shouted out more commands: "Breathe… control yourself…"_

_Vein stopped her routine and faced her new Sensei. She'd only been with Venom for a few months, but in that time, she learned a lot. She knew she was fortunate to be under Venom's instruction and she was determined to make her master proud. "I apologize, Sensei. I just want to prove myself."_

"_Why? Is it so important?"_

"_Yes. I want to be the best Scrapper on Slug Street!"_

"_Really?" Venom mused, but she was curious about one thing. "So, why, then, did you not take on Bruiser Bom-Bash when you had the chance?"_

_Venom's question pulled the young scrapper up short, as she remembered her 'embarrassing' withdrawal from the fight. She kept bragging how she could take the current "Toughest in Town"; and yet, she didn't even try – faked a knee injury to avoid fighting. In light of her shame, she couldn't bear to answer the question._

_It didn't matter – Venom already knew. "You were scared, weren't you?" she asked._

_Vein looked away to try and hide her shame from her master. It was true – on the outside, she felt she could take on the world; on the inside, she was scared. _

"_Vein?"_

_Vein slowly turned around "Yes, Master; it's true. I was afraid I wasn't good enough."_

_Venom shook her head and chuckled. "You have so much skill; why do you fear it inadequate?"_

"_I just want you to be proud of me…"_

_Venom placed a comforting hand on her student's shoulder. "Vein, I am already proud of you. I wouldn't have started training you if I didn't feel you had what it took. Your skills have grown since we started and you have a great future ahead of you. I truly believe that, one day, you will become an Elite Scrapper."_

_Vein's fear started to subside and a huge grin formed. "Really?"_

_Venom rolled her eyes at her student's enthusiasm. "Yes, but first, you must learn to control your movements and your fear."_

_Venom stepped back and then stood in the "kiba-dachi" – the "horse stance". Vein did the same. _

_Nodding, Venom instructed to her student, "Now, close your eyes and breathe slowly. Relax and center yourself."_

_Vein did as instructed. Venom continued: "When you feel yourself losing control, center yourself. Understand?"_

_Vein slowly nodded. _

"_Now, begin the kata again…"_

Now, in the evening air, Vein moved through her kata routine one more time. This time, she had a purpose in her movements as all she focused on was keeping control.

Venom would be pleased at her progress.

A sound interrupted her thoughts – footsteps. Somebody else was here. She turned to face the approaching intruder.

The man approached her; a sinister smile crossed his face. "Hello, Vein."

Vein rolled her eyes at the sight of the man coming towards her. _Great_, she thought. _It's Venom's master: Mr. Sexy_.

She sighed at the thought of his name. Why the heck would he go by the name "Mr. Sexy" anyway? He was anything _but_ sexy. He was an arrogant and condescending braggart. He was also a great fighter; well deserving of his Elite Scrapper status.

But sexy? No way.

"If you're looking for Venom, she's not here…" Vein started to reply, but he waived her answer away.

"Oh, I'm not here for Venom. I'm here for _you_."

Something in the way he said that made her shiver with fear. "Why?"

Looking away for a moment, Mr. Sexy turned and replied back to her. "Well, Venom speaks highly of you, Vein. She keeps telling me that you've got a great future as a Scrapper. I wanted to find out for myself if she's right."

Vein's heart skipped a beat at his words. "So, you want to fight?"

He rubbed his chin with an air of confidence. "How can I put this simply? YES!"

The look of fear on her face made him chuckle. "What's a matter? Afraid you can't beat me?"

However, Vein didn't answer his question. Instead, she asked him, "You want to do this now? Don't you want to wait until the morning?"

"NO!" he replied, his demeanor changing from arrogant to impatient. "I am getting tired of your stalling! We are going to fight, and we are going to fight..._RIGHT...NOW!_"

And with that, he stood back in a fighting stance, bringing his arms in front of him.

Vein felt a shiver down her spine. While this appeared like a normal challenge by a fellow Scrapper, something told her that this fight was more that it seemed. Taking her fighting stance, she prepared herself for battle.

He moved fast, coming at her and throwing a barrage of fists at her. Vein successfully blocked each of his blows. He then threw a spinning kick, but she successfully ducked that kick and rolled back.

She quickly got up and took her fighting stance again. He charged at her again, this time leading with a series of kicks. Vein kicked each of them away and, after ducking a spinning heel, retaliated with a series of punches of her own. He was masterful in his blocks, making each one look effortless.

She needed an opening to press the advantage - he ended up giving her one when he blocked of her punches, leaving his mid-section open. Vein elbowed him in the side, knocking him back, and then followed with a spinning kick that connected with the side of his head.

"HA!"

She watched as he stumbled backwards, but he shook his head. After a moment of composing himself, he turned towards her, nodding in appreciation. "Not bad…not bad at all." And with that, he stood ready to fight again.

With a cry, Vein charged forward, throwing punches as fast as she could. He effortlessly blocked each of them until he returned with a punch of his own. It caught her in the chest, catching her off guard for a moment. It was long enough for him to land a backhanded punch across her face. She retaliated with a punch that he caught, and he returned with a kick to her side and a spinning kick to the head.

The kick knocked Vein to the ground.

Quickly getting up, she turned and pressed the attack. He blocked every blow, pushing aside her fists and kicks with ease, until an opening appeared and she landed a blow to his chest, following up with a punch to the face. He came back at her, landing a kick in her side as she threw a punch. Suddenly, jumping up on her bent leg, he struck his knee to the back of her head, sending her to the ground.

Now, Vein was angry. Quickly getting up, she came at him again with a roundhouse, but he swept the feet out form her. She landed hard on the ground.

In the shadows, a hidden spectator smiled at Mr. Sexy's success.

Vein got up again and readied herself, breathing heavily from the fight. She wasn't going to quit but her confidence was starting to wane and she could feel panic starting to set in. She felt like she was losing the fight; she _had_ to regain control.

At that moment, something resonated with her…something about control…

It was then she remembered what Venom taught her.

"_When you feel yourself losing control, center yourself…"_

As her master's words echoed in her head, Vein changed her stance to the "kiba-dachi"and slowly breathed as she calmed her mind.

Mr. Sexy watched with mild amusement as the young scrapper's actions. "Really? Are you needing a 'time-out'?"

In the shadows, a voice inside the unknown spectator's head asked him, "Why doesn't he press his advantage? He's wasting time!"

"Patience, my Goddess," the figure replied. "My student is more than capable of handling her."

"And what if you're wrong?" the voice impatiently asked.

"Then I will deal with matters myself."

After a few seconds, Vein opened her eyes. Instead of fear, she felt a calm rush over her. She returned to her fighting stance, more resolute than ever.

A small, confident smile graced her face.

Hands in the air…she was ready.

With a cry, he came at her again. He threw a series of punches at her. However, instead of the reckless abandon like before, she was more controlled in her blocks and dodges. He pressed towards her, but she surprised him by driving her shoulder into him, pressing him back.

She stepped back into her fighting stance and he came at her again. Various punches and kicks came her way, but she easily deflected them. She would counter his attack when she could, but even he deflected them aside. All the while, she had to be patient for her opening.

She had to keep control.

On the other hand, Mr. Sexy was becoming more and more frustrated. He couldn't understand how a Brawler could fare so well against him. He charged at Vein and threw a "haymaker", but she dodged it and returned with a punch to his face. As he staggered back, she followed up with a kick into his thigh. Mr. Sexy fell to the ground, breathing heavy from the fight, and after realizing what happened, smacked his fist into the ground with frustration.

However, Vein just readied herself again. She appeared in control; inside, her confidence grew. It was right then and there she believed she could win this fight.

He came at Vein again but she blocked his punch, and, seizing his arm, she threw him to the ground. He got up again, but she attacked with her speed. Suddenly, she landed a knee in his chest, winding him.

The perfect opening.

Using her speed, she threw a barrage of punches to his chest. Then, she leapt into the air, and a spinning kick to his head sent him sprawling to the ground.

As Mr. Sexy lay on the ground, defeated in battle, Vein jumped up in glee, pumping her fist in the air. "Yeah! YEAH!"

Venom was right…she would become an Elite…

WHAM!

Her celebration was cut short by a fist. She was blindsided by a blow to the side of her head, the force of which sent her mind spinning as her body hit the ground.

Then, she could hear another voice – a deep man's voice: "I am _so_ disappointed in you, Mr. Sexy. I figured that an Elite Scrapper like you could take down this Brawler."

Mr. Sexy slowly got up and bowed his head. "I apologize, Revered One. She appears to be stronger than I first believed."

"So it would seem."

Vein's head snapped towards the mysterious man and she gasped in shock. _THIS was the Revered One?_

The mysterious man walked into the light and Vein finally got a good look at him. He walked with a confidence that only the Revered One would hold. But his eyes scared Vein the most – eyes that looked possessed; like the eyes of a tiger.

Sighing, the Revered One prepared himself for battle. "It looks like I will have to take matters into my own hands."

Heart pounding in fear, Vein stood ready for a fight. However, the Revered One just chuckled as he sensed her fear. "I can feel your fear, young one. Are you afraid?" he asked her, but he didn't wait for her response. Instead, he chuckled evilly before adding, "Good - you should be."

With that, he attacked.

She tried to block his attacks, but the power behind them was too much to take. She couldn't stop all his blows, as one punch landed in her chest. It distracted her enough for him to land an uppercut punch sending her body flying through the air.

Vein landed on the ground awkwardly; her mind clouded by the blow. She wiped her mouth and was taken aback to find her hand covered in blood.

She could hear his evil chuckle as he came at her again. She quickly stood up and pressed the attack. No matter what she threw at the Revered One, he blocked all her punches and kicks.

Suddenly, the Revered One broke her defenses and brought his elbow across her face and a punch upside her head. He followed up with a kick to her ribcage, resulting in an audible "crack". The force of the kick sent Vein backwards, sprawling on the ground again. She let out an involuntary cry as pain ripped through her body. Even Mr. Sexy had to wince at the sound of the crack – he knew for sure she had a broken rib with that kick.

Summoning all the strength she could, Vein turned to run. However, with an inhuman speed, the Revered One stood before her. "Going somewhere?"

With that, he threw a backhanded blow against Vein's face, slamming her into the dam's wall behind her before awkwardly crashing to the ground again.

Vein started to get up, but she couldn't move. Body broken, mouth bleeding, gasping for air and with no energy left to fight, fear suddenly seized hold of her. As tears started to run down her cheeks, she realized why they came for her tonight.

She was going to die.

The female voice inside the Revered One's head shouted to him: "Enough of this game! I'm hungry and it's time to feast!"

The Revered One reached down and grabbed the defeated Scrapper by her hair and violently turned her face towards him. Then, the Revered One spoke in a voice that sounded like a man and woman's voice speaking together:

"Your soul is mine, little one – you will be the first."

He looked directly into Vein's eyes and opened his mouth. Suddenly, an excruciating pain shot through Vein's body and she screamed in agony - it felt as if her entire being was being ripped from her.

Mr. Sexy watched as what looked like a light was being pulled out from Vein's body and "devoured" by the Revered One. He had to look away; it was too much to bear.

When it was done, Vein's lifeless body vanished in a puff of dust. The Revered One, now returned to normal, turned to his student. "The Culling has begun. Now come – we have work to do."

As the Revered One left, Mr. Sexy only stared at the pile of dust where Vein's broken body used to lay. He watched as the evening winds took the dust away into the night air; the young Brawler would now only be a memory. He knew Venom would be looking for her, but he would say nothing and plead ignorance when asked.

Best plead ignorance than to interfere with the Revered One's plans.

However, he knew that The Culling had begun; The Transference wouldn't be too far away. Soon, the Dark Goddess would possess a new body, and a new era of darkness would begin.


End file.
